I Dont Like Love Chapter 1
by LeeHanJae
Summary: Saat mengetahui Namjachingu mu berselingkuh dengan sahabatmu sendiri Apa yang kamu lakukan? Akankah kamu membenci cinta? -Just Summary-


Author : Lee Han Jae ( Lee_HanJae )

Judul : I Don't Like Love

Cast:

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Shim Changmin

Other Cast

Genre : Sad, Romance

Length : One Shot

Warning : Boys Love, TYPO, OOT, OOC Menyebabkan mual -_-"

Catatan Author : Annyeong habis denger lagu Junsu jadi terinspirasi dengan ff ini. Mirip banget sama kisah teman author -_-" Hehehe langsung aja .

Pairing : YunJae slight HoMin

_No Reader Silent_

_No Bash_

_I Hate Silent Reader -_-_

.

.

.

Author POV

Jaejoong sudah 3 hari mengurung diri dikamar. Rambutnya kini terlihat kusut. Begitu pun juga hatinya. Namjachingu yang selama ini dia cinta ternyata berselingkuh dengan sahabat baiknya. Shim Changmin

Flashback

Jaejoong berjalan dengan senyum mengembang. Ia membawa bekal untuk Namjachingunya. Memasuki kantor 'Jung Corp' milik Jung Yunho atau biasa Jaejoong panggil Yunnie. Sampai di depan ruangan 'Yunnienya'.

CKLEKK

Disana 'Yunnienya' sedang menindih sahabat baiknya 'Changmin'. Jaejoong menutup mulutnya. Menahan isakannya.

BRAKK

'Aktifitas' HoMin terhenti saat melihat 'Joongienya' berdiri didepan pintu dengan Kotak bekal yang terjatuh.

"Jo..Joongie ini tidak" Belum sempat Yunho menjelaskan 'Joongie'nya sudah berlari keluar ruangan. Air matanya sudah berada di peulupuk matanya kini menetes. Mengalirkan krystal bening dari mata Namja Cantik ini.

Changmin sahabat baik Jaejoongnya itu langsung memperbaiki bajunya. Dan langsung mengejar Jaejoong sahabatnya.

.

.

.

_I Don't Like Love_

Jaejoong kini sudah berada didalam taksi. Air matanya jatuh perlahan-lahan. Ponsel Jaejoong dari tadi bergetar tanda telepon masuk. Jaejoong tau itu nomor Changmin dan Yunho.

"Hikss Hikss" Isak Jaejoong.

Hatinya kini terlihat berantakan. Setelah membayar ongkos taksi Jaejoong masuk kedalam Apartementnya. Menguncinya dan menghempaskan badannya keranjang. Jaejoong kembali menangis. Air matanya kembali mengalir.

"BABO hikss… BABO YUNNIE" Teriak Jaejoong sambil melempar semua benda didekatnya. Lampu, Buku-buku berserakan dilantai. Belum juga gelas kaca yang pecah. Mengambil pecahan kaca itu. Dan menggores tangannya.

Tes

Tes

Darah mengalir dan Jaejoong pingsan di tempat tidur dengan darah yang membanjiri lengannya.

.

.

.

_I Don't Like Love _

Kim Hyung Joon teman sekelas Jaejoong datang ke apartement Jaejoong karena mendapat telpon dari Changmin. Hyung Joong juga merupakan sahabat Jaejoong Ani lebih tepatnya Hyung Joong menyukai Jaejoong. Hyung Joong menyeritkan dahinya karena kamar Jaejoong sama sekali tidak terkunci. Berjalan kearah kamar Jaejoong.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Jaejoong diatas ranjang tempat tidur dengan lengan tersayat. Wajahnya pucat.

"Omo Joongie yah" Hyung Joon langsung menghampiri Jaejoong. Menggedongnya dengan 'Bridal Style'.

Hyung Joong langsung membawa Jaejoong kerumah sakit. Jaejoong langsung dimasukan ke ruang UGD.

"Minnie-ah Jaejoong-ah terluka parah" Ujar Hyungjoon berbicara ditelpon.

"…"

"Ahh Ne~" Hyung Joon mematikan teleponnya.

CKLEKK

Pintu dimana Jaejoong dirawat terbuka.

"Bagaimana keadaan Joongie Dok?" Tanya Hyung Joon khawatir.

"Ani~ lukanya tidak parah" Dokter meninggalkan Hyung Joong. Hyung Joong masuk kedalam ruang UGD.

"Joongie gwenchana?" Hyung Joon duduk disamping Jaejoong.

"…" Tidak ada jawaban dari Jaejoong.

"Joongie?" Hyung Joon mendekati Jaejoong. Ternyata air mata Jaejoong terjatuh lagi.

"Hikss Hikss" Isak Jaejoong. Hyung Joon langsung menarik Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya.

Yunho yang berada di luar ruangan itu hanya mengepalkan tangan. Menundukkan kepalanya. Yunho menyesal telah menduakan Jaejoong.

Hari-hari yang Jaejoong jalani kini, Jaejoong hidup tak tampak seperti benar-benar hidup. Seperti mayat mati.

Jaejoong sangat merindukan Yunhonya. tapi juga membencinya. Sekarang Jaejoong sudah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit. Hyung Joon setia menemaninya. Namun hari ini sepertinya ia tidak bisa mengantar Jaejoong.

"Mianhae Joongie aku tidak bisa mengantarmu" Huftt Hyung Joon sepertinya benar-benar sibuk.

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah sakit. Seketika matanya membulat. Disana sudah ada Yunho yang menunggu di samping mobilnya

TBC

Otte?

Bagus?

Hehehe mian kalau jelek -_-

Komentarnya Ne~

FF ini akan diterusin kalo komentarnya lebih dari 5 xD

Kritik dan Saran sangat membantu Author baru ini ._.

FOLLOW TWITTER aku Lee_HanJae ^^


End file.
